The Perfect Hurt
by Kimyixing1001
Summary: Cerita Oneshoot tentang cinta Sehun dan Luhan.. Sehun yang memberikan luka sempurna untuk Luhan dan Luhan yang sangat mencintai Sehun.


**The Perfect Hurt**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol, Baekhyun**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt**

 **Oneshoot**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu Sehun-ah." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa ekspresi. Sebenarnya pria bermata sipit itu bahagia tentunya jika sang Sepupu sudah memulai hidup barunya. Namun, Baekhyun tidak memungkiri jika hatinya lebih merasa bersalah pada Luhan.

"Terima kasih, Baek." Jawab Sehun dengan tersenyum bahagia.

"Sehun-ah.."

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Silahkan."

"Meminta maaflah."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia menunggumu meminta maaf Hun-ah."

Sehun terdiam..

Sehun bukan orang bodoh.. ia mengerti siapa yang dimaksud 'dia' oleh Baekhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Luhan?" Tanya Sehun takut-takut. Sehun bisa melihat raut keseriusan dari wajah Baekhyun dan ini benar-benar tidak main-main.

"Dia koma, Chanyeol sedang menunggunya dirumah sakit." Lirih Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak lagi bisa menahan air mata penyesalannya pada Luhan. Biar saja semua orang melihat dirinya menangis. Toh, seberapa banyak air mata yang Baekhyun keluarkan tidak akan bisa merubah apapun saat ini.

Sehun mundur selangkah. Ia terkejut. Terakhir yang Sehun ketahui, Luhan baik-baik saja. Bahkan Luhan sempat mengucapkan selamat atas pertunangannya waktu itu.

"Baek-"

"Dia mencoba bunuh diri Sehun. Dia tidak baik-baik saja.. dia terluka." Jelas Baekhyun seraya menghapus air matanya. "Dia sangat mencintaimu. Harusnya kau tau itu.. dan harusnya aku mengerti." Imbuh Baekhyun dengan sedikit berbisik di kalimat akhir.

Sehun mencoba bernafas normal, jantungnya terasa sesak. Luhan.. dia harus bertemu Luhan.. Sehun mencoba melangkah namun tangan Baekhyun segera menghentikan langkah Sehun.

"Tidak Sehun, cukup dari sini. Jika kau menemui Luhan, aku tidak yakin Chanyeol akan membiarkanmu keluar dengan selamat. Cukup meminta maaf dan dia bisa pergi."

"Baekhyun-ah."

"Ku mohon Sehun." Mohon Baekhyun dengan terisak. Sehun menyendu.. apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan mungkin benar, dan Sehun pasti akan menyesali keputusannya untuk menuruti Baekhyun, namun jika itu memang yang terbaik untuk Luhannya-apa yang bisa Sehun tolak? Tidak ada.

"Luhan-ah.." getir Sehun. Ia mencoba menarik napas agar air mata sialan itu tidak keluar. "Maafkan aku." Ucapnya lagi, namun setetes air mata berhasil lolos dari mata Sehun. "Luhan-aku-mencintaimu." Kali ini Sehun terisak. Ia menangis. Ia benar-benar menyesal, dan Baekhyun mengerti. Baekhyun mengelus pelan punggung Sehun untuk menguatkannya. "Luhan.. maaf."

..

..

..

..

..

 _ **Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttt**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

Dan mesin pendetektor jantung itupun menampilkan garis lurus dengan bunyi yang nyaring. Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada sosok Luhan yang tertidur dengan sangat indahnya. Ia membetulkan selimut Luhan yang terlihat sedikit-sebenarnya tidak berantakan sama sekali. Ia tersenyum lembut, dan mengecup kening Luhan dengan sayang.

"Selamat jalan Luhan. Tidurlah dengan nyenyak di surga.. kami menyayangimu." Gumam Chanyeol yang berhasil menahan isakannya namun tidak dengan air berhembus begitu tenang

..

..

..

..

..

..

Rumput bergoyang begitu semampai

Langit biru begeser begitu indah

Dan ranting bergesekan dengan begitu merdunya.

Air mata, tawa, kesedihan dan kebahagiaan bergulir dengan waktu yang terlampau cepat. Baru kemarin pria bermata rusa itu menampilkan senyumnya yang setenang angin, sehingga membuat mata itu terlihat seindah langitnya yang biru. Mendendangkan suaranya yang seindah gesekan ranting pohon Maple.

"Luhan..." seseorang bergumam lirih tatkala hanya suara rumput yang menjawab panggilannya. "Maafkan aku.." isaknya dalam sebuah tangisan kehilangan.

Tangan putih nan lemah itu menggenggam erat gundukan tanah yang baru saja lubangnya selesai ditutup. Terkubur didalamnya seorang pria bermata rusa yang sudah tertidur damai. Baju tuxedo berwarna putih menemaninya didalam disana. Senyum indah bak langit biru itu tak dapat Sehun lihat lagi mulai detik ini.

"Maafkan aku Luhan.. aku-menyesal." Ucapnya lagi dengan tetesan air mata yang sudah membasahi gundukan tanah itu bagaikan siraman air hujan.

"Penyesalanmu tak ada gunanya lagi Oh Sehun." Suara bariton itu mengintrupsi namun Sehun mengabaikan. Sehun lebih memilih mengabaikan kehadiran pria bertelinga lebar itu dan melanjutkan tangisan penuh rasa bersalahnya.

"Kau menyakitinya dengan begitu sempurna." Ejeknya lagi dan Sehun masih diam, karena sungguh, apapun perkataan yang akan Chanyeol ucapkan adalah benar adanya. Dan Sehun tidak bisa membela diri untuk itu.

"Kau pikir dia baik-baik saja? Nyatanya tidak. Begitu ia mendengar rencana pernikahanmu, aku melihat senyum keputusasaannya Sehun-ah. Aku bersumpah dia tidak baik-baik saja. Kau tau itu bukan?" Tanyanya.

"Maaf" Gumamnya entah pada Chanyeol atau pada Luhan- ahh tempat peristirahatan Luhan lebih tepatnya.

"Pergilah ke neraka maka Luhan akan memaafkanmu." Jawabnya berusaha menghina Sehun.

Cinta itu rumit, menjaga perasaan orang lain nyatanya lebih sulit dibandingkan menjaga perasaan dirimu sendiri. Sehun mencintai Luhan dan Luhan mencintai Sehun. Mereka hidup menjadi pasangan yang bahagia, pasangan yang saling melengkapi dan pasangan yang membuat semua mata menatap iri pada mereka.

Namun tak berjalan lama ketika Sehun mulai menaruh hatinya pada Irene. Sehun berubah dan memutuskan mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Luhan. Bahkan Sehun seperti menutup telinganya saat Luhan mengadu tentang Irene yang mengganggunya dengan segala hinaan yang ditujukan padanya. Bahkan Sehun menuduh bahwa Luhanlah yang mengganggu Irene. Kejam bukan? Tapi Sehun masih berpikir jika Luhan baik-baik saja, karena bagaimanapun Luhan masih bisa tersenyum saat ia meliriknya diam-diam di jam makan siang. Luhan masih bisa menyapanya dengan lembut, selembut permen kapas yang sangat Luhan sukai. Mata rusa itu masih menatapnya dengan memancarkan kehangatan, sehangat sinar matahari pagi yang selalu Sehun kagumi.

Tapi Sehun melupakan satu hal, Luhan itu pria yang pintar. Ia pintar di seluruh nilai akademik, Luhan pintar bersosialisasi dan Luhan pintar untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya yang benar-benar terluka. Harusnya Sehun tau dan mengerti bahwa perasaan seorang Luhan tak pernah seakurat nilai matematika yang jika lima dikalikan dua puluh maka hasilnya akan tetap menjadi seratus. Dan Sehun terlambat mengetahui itu semua.

Karena pada dasarnya Luhan memang tidak baik-baik saja dan sungguh ia terluka. Luka itu begitu sempurna untuk Luhan. Karena setelah bertemu Sehun untuk mengucapkan selamat atas pertunangannya minggu lalu, Baekhyun yang sengaja datang kerumah Luhan, menemukan Luhan sedang berendam di bathup tak sadarkan diri dengan air yang berubah menjadi berwarna merah karena darah yang terus mengalir dari lengan kirinya. Jika kalian percaya pada ungkapan manis tentang 'aku akan bahagia jika kau juga bahagia' maka itu hanyalah omong kosong. Bagaimana kalian bisa bahagia saat melihat orang yang kau cintai berbahagia dengan orang lain? Tapi jika itu memang benar, bisakah kalian tunjukkan pada Luhan bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa bahagia sementara hatinya terluka teramat dalam? Ayo tunjukkan! Bisakah?

Tuhan itu maha adil, maka Ia memilih membebaskan Luhan dari rasa sakit yang begitu sempurna yang diberikan Sehun. Dan kini membiarkan Sehun hidup dengan rasa bersalahnya.

"Jika kau merasa bersalah, maka minta maaflah! Jangan diam kemudian bersembunyi! Kau pengecut Oh Sehun! Dan kau menyakitinya dengan begitu sempurna! Kuberikan selamat untuk itu." Lagi, Chanyeol mencemoohnya karena Sehun yang tak bisa menjawab apapun untuk perkataan Chanyeol.

"Dia mencintaimu Sehun-ah.. dia teramat mencintaimu.. sekeras apapun aku berusaha masuk kedalam hatinya maka sekeras itupula Luhan menutup dan mengunci hatinya. Dia hanya mencintaimu." Imbuh Chanyeol dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sehun sebelum emosi menguasainya dan membunuh Sehun pada akhirnya.

Chanyeol menyeret langkah beratnya. Gesekan sepatu pantofel pada rumput liar terdengar seperti alunan piano yang berdenting lirih. Setetes demi setetes air mata Chanyeol terjatuh bagaikan embun pagi yang menyelimuti sejuknya tetesan bening itu. Chanyeol benci meninggalkan Luhan sendirian, dan membiarkan Luhan seorang diri tak pernah sedikitpun terlintas dibenak Chanyeol. Tapi Luhan memang telah meninggalkannya dan Chanyeol sadar itu. Chanyeol pernah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan menjaga Luhan selama hidupnya, ia tidak perduli jika benang merah yang terikat dijari kelingking Luhan tersambung pada jarinya atau tidak, asal Luhan terjangkau dari pandangannya, maka Chanyeol akan melakukan apapun untuk itu. Chanyeol mencintai Luhan tapi Luhan mencintai Sehun. Chanyeol ingin sekali memeluk Luhan dan mengatakan 'tak apa, aku ada disini'.. tapi sekarang.. Chanyeol hanya bisa memeluk sebuah batu dengan ukiran nama 'Xiao Luhan' yang terpahat begitu indahnya.

"CHAN!" Satu teriakan dari Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunannya dari Luhan. Chanyeol segera menghapus air matanya dan mencari asal suara yang memanggilnya. Itu Baekhyun, Pria bertubuh mungil itu sedang berlari cepat kearahnya seperti seekor kancil yang sedang diburu.

"Se-Sehun." Ucapnya terbata.. ia meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya saat kaki pendeknya berhenti tepat dihadapan si tinggi.

"Se-Sehun berniat bunuh diri. Irene memberikan kertas ini padaku." Ucap Baekhyun dengan sekali tarikan napas seraya memberikan sebuah note kecil berwarna biru muda pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengambil kertas memo yang diberikan si mungil dan membacanya sekilas, bola matanya hampir saja keluar jika suara nyaring dari arah pemakaman mengalihkan perhatian keduanya.

 _ **'DOR'**_

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera berlari seperti seekor kancil yang sedang mencari tempat persembunyian. Langkah mereka menuju ke satu tempat yang sama yaitu tempat peristirahatan terakhir Luhan.

..

..

..

..

"Hai Luhan."

"Hai Sehun."

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku Juga."

"Maafkan aku."

"Tak masalah.. kita sudah bersama sekarang."

"Ya.. dan untuk selamanya."

"Lihat, kemeja Chanyeol begitu kotor karena darahmu."

"Itu hukuman untuknya.. dan jujur saja aku menyukai mimik wajahnya yang sangat mengkhawatirkan aku. Dia begitu cerewet tadi."

"Tapi semua ucapannya benar."

"Ya dan aku melakukan ini untuk itu. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu kedua kalinya. Kuharap mereka bisa bersama seperti kita saat ini."

"Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol?"

"Ya.. dan Chanyeol mencintaimu."

" tapi Aku mencintaimu Sehun-ah."

"dan aku lebih mencintaimu.. dan maaf telah memberikanmu luka yang begitu sempurna."

 _ **Fin...**_


End file.
